Briefly Bothered
by Ava Miranda Dakedavra
Summary: He couldn't believe he'd been excited when she'd told them of her trip. Because he would be alone with Hermione. And, of course, on normal circumstances, he would still be excited to be with his girlfriend. But Captain Jack Harkness was not classified as a 'normal circumstance.'


**Hello. Again. This also ties in with "Blatantly Belated" and "Beautifully Brilliant." If you haven't read those, don't worry about being confused here, as I doubt there'll be much that is confusing. **

* * *

The Doctor walked down the cobblestone path, an irritated look on his face. If only Donna were here as well, but _no_, she just _had_ to go see Marie Antoinette's wedding, and she just _had_ to go by herself. He couldn't believe he'd been excited when she'd told them of her trip. Because he would be alone with Hermione, who had recently but not _too_ recently agreed to date him. And, of course, on normal circumstances, he would still be excited to be with his girlfriend in one of the most beautiful cities on Earth no matter what time period it was in.

But Captain Jack Harkness was _not_ classified as a 'normal circumstance.' In fact, he was definitely abnormal. See, in case you didn't know, Captain Jack Harkness had a fondness for charming nearly everyone into sleeping with him. And, for some strange reason, it often worked without a hitch. The Doctor had let Hermione tilt her head this way and that way for some time at the art museum, strolling around modern Paris and trying to find a specific thing, as he knew her birthday would technically be coming up. It was strange keeping track of birthdays in the TARDIS, but they managed somehow. Anyway, after he'd found the thing, Captain Jack Harkness had excitedly ran up to him, all smiley and happy and glad to see him, because Jack was a generally good bloke when he wasn't trying to lay anything.

And so they were back on their way to the TARDIS, Jack following the Doctor like an excited puppy, while the Doctor dreaded every step they took because it brought them one step closer to Jack meeting Hermione. Jack could sense no ill-feelings about his friend and babbled on about his adventures on Baylonian 6 or something. The Doctor sighed and unlocked the door of the TARDIS slowly, entering and wincing when he saw Hermione reading in a chair with her feet propped up on the console of the TARDIS. He'd really wished now that she had been wearing jeans and trainers and that large Quidditch jersey she was fond of and with her hair bushy and wild, instead of the dress and flats and the braid, because now this was making her meeting Jack much, much worse.

"Hey," Hermione smiled, saving her place and standing as she blinked at Jack, who gave her a charming grin and stepped a little closer to her. "Who's this?"

Jack grinned a little wider and extended his hand, "Captain Jack Har – "

"Stoppit," the Doctor interrupted, pouting rather childishly and crossing his arms over his chest as Hermione politely shook Jack's hand but looked curiously at the Doctor.

"Hermione Granger," she told Jack, still glancing worriedly back at the Doctor, "So, uhm, d'you two know each other?"

"Oh, yeah, for quite a while," Jack smiled, "So how do you know each other?"

"He popped up on my neighbor's roof and onto my balcony," she grinned, smiling over at the Doctor and having it fall a little when he kept the pout and refused to look at them.

"You know," Jack said slowly, with a somewhat devilish grin, "Donna called and told me a _lot_ about you. Is it true you're dating him?"

The Doctor's head whirled back over to them so fast, his neck nearly broke. Jack gave a small smile as Hermione nodded back.

"Yes, but I have no idea why he's acting strangely," she tilted her head to him and took a few steps towards him, "Are you alright?"

Jack grinned at him as the Doctor squinted back, trying to figure out what he was thinking before he grinned back at Hermione, a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine, Darling, don't worry about me," he said while Hermione only looked at him warily.

"Darling?" Jack mouthed in amusement. The Doctor shot him a glare. He grinned a little bit wider and shrugged at him, mouthing out, "Donna said off-limits."

Hermione hummed, doubtful, before pecking his cheek, "You're lying, but I'll figure it out later."

"Hah, am not," he grinned back, glad to know that Jack was not about to steal Hermione, and pecked her cheek, reminding himself to thank Donna profusely.

"So, Hermione, how do you feel about time travelling?" Jack began.

* * *

"I – MISSED – _JACK?"_

Hermione giggled and leaned into the Doctor's side, watching as Donna – clad in 18th century French dress – gaped and glared at them for not calling her or even picking her up.

The Doctor grinned wider at his friend, "Well, you did say that you wanted a nice quiet trip by yourself. No running, no near-death experiences, no interruptions. You said to 'go off with Hermione and have fun and just let me be.' I mean, Jack did offer to drop by and visit you, but I said 'no, Jack, she wants nice and quiet.'"

"But – but no!" she stammered, "In every single rule I make, Jack Harkness is always the exception! And besides, when do you listen to me? Oh, I can't believe you!"

"Well, think of it this way, Donna," Hermione giggled, "At least he won't see you with panniers. Now go change, that can't be comfortable."

Donna drooped and sighed, making her way with difficulty through the TARDIS, the two watching her progress before grinning at one another once she'd made it out of the control room.

"When do you think we should tell her Jack's in the kitchen?" the Doctor asked.

"Let's give her a bit," Hermione smiled, making the Doctor chuckle and peck the top of her head.

* * *

**It's not the best, but it's got Captain Jack Harkness and Donna in panniers (hoop skirt). What more could you possibly need? **


End file.
